


Bunny Blindness

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Because Bunny is physically blind, Blind! Bunnymund, Bunny's okay with this, Gen, Jack is worried, Not like oblivious blind, like literally can't see blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: A couple days after Easter, North holds a meeting at his place, everyone shows up. Cue a worried Jack Frost when Bunny shows up, walking more on all fours than upright like usual, because he is blind. The others are used to this, but Jack isn't.





	Bunny Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for awhile now, figured I'd try to get it down while my brain allows me to.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it.

Bunny felt the vibrations in the air, he didn't need his eyesight to know that North had sent out the Guardians aura signal. Slowly his stood allowing his other senses to guide him, the nearly invisible longer hairs surrounding the edges of his long ears didn't brush anything when he moved them about in every direction. His hearing sharper, now that he was temporarily blind, picked up the sound of tree leaves rustling in the slight breeze that was blowing through the Warren, by what his ears were telling him, he was standing in a wide open area the trees were at least ten yards away or more. It was safe to make a tunnel here.

He moved carefully and quite a bit slower than he normally would. He'd tried to rush his way through a tunnel once several hundred years ago when his yearly blindness had gotten to him... And he ran into one of the walls at full speed, very nearly snapping his neck bones and almost paralyzing himself from the shoulders down. That had left him sore, and barely able to move for several days, stuck in one of his tunnels with no one to help him, he'd been able to move his limbs but he hadn't been able to stand, leaving him vulnerable and mad at himself for being so dumb.

So a hard lesson had taught him to move slowly when one is blind, no matter how well you know an area. So he was just making his way through one of his many tunnels at an nice easy loping gait, relying on scent and the feel of the air as he made his way into the colder regions of the earth. His whiskers surrounding his muzzle weren't just for appearance either that had they're uses, like right now they were helping Bunny gauge the distance on the sides of the tunnel, letting him know if he was getting too far to the right or left. The air in the tunnel was getting a bit cold, Bunny knew he was getting close, he may have been blind but his internal compass let him know he was headed in the right direction.

He allowed the tunnel to open up at the surface, slowing to a stop, Bunny timidly allowed his ears and nose to poke up out of the hole before allowing himself to jump up and out into the vast snowland of the North Pole. Despite the biting cold Bunny didn't complain, though his body shivered, he couldn't allow himself to waste energy and a potential hearing of a possible threat sneaking up on him by talking. All his senses needed to be on high alert, he was about to be in a very dangerous place for a blind person, the place known as Santoff Claussen.

It was dangerous to him only now, because he couldn't see. Elves running underfoot, flying toys flying all over the place, a lot of noise, possibility of getting crushed by a yeti, normally this stuff wouldn't worry him, but when one has to rely on hearing and smell, it gets a little nerve-racking. So cautiously Bunny entered North's domain ready to jump out of the way of any oncoming traffic, whether it be elves or yeti or even toys. At least he knew where he needed to go and knew this place well. Nose close to the ground, letting his whiskers guide him he walked briskly on all fours knowing that the others were probably already waiting on him.

 

"Wow! I actually beat Kangaroo here for once, that's new!" Jack Frost said as he flew over to the couch settling his slight weight on it as he sat down.

Tooth hovered in the air giving directions to her mini fairies, a tooth fairy's work is never done. She paused for a moment to address Jack, "Don't worry Jack, he's not too far behind, he'll be here."

North was greeting Sandy while the little golden man made himself at home by accepting some eggnog from a yeti that was serving refreshments. "Ah yes, Bunny will be here shortly, he's only later than you for one reason, Jack." North said happily.

Jack looked confused "Why? Did he get wrapped up painting eggs again, Easter's over, old Cottontail can take a break now."

"That's not why you managed to get here before me mate." An Australian voice cut through the air, Jack's head whipped over towards the voice and when his blue eyes met the eggshell white ones of his friend, his expression melted into one of horror and disbelief, he was so stunned he couldn't think of a comeback, he stuttered quietly as he watched his furry comrade walk towards him on all fours.

"Um, eh, y-y-you're b-blind?!" Jack finally got his voice working again as he shifted on the couch moving to one side, uncomfortable as Bunny's white washed orbs stared at him unseeing as he made his way to the couch where he sat.

"Don't be so scared of me mate, I ain't no different than normal, I ain't possessed or nothin'." Bunny said trying to keep his voice light.

"I-I'm not scared!" Jack weakly tried to defend himself, Bunny scoffed "Ya sure smell scared Jack, not to mention yer stutterin'."

"Yes, Jack, no reason to fear Bunny, this happens every year after Easter." North piped in as he approached the two as Bunny hopped onto the couch circling a bit before laying down in the space provided.

"It's not hurting you is it?" Jack asked the large rabbit at his side, Bunny shook his head with a small smile, "Nah, it's temporary it'll go away in a few days, my eyes just need a break from color for a bit."

"Need a break from color? What?!" Now Jack was even more confused, Bunny laughed at Jack's befuddlement tone, Sandy floated over in front of Jack, allowing five blocks of dreamsand, all different shades of gold float over his head. Jack stared at all of them, trying to study each of them, before his vision blurred and he had shake his head to clear it.

"Man, that's a strain on the eyes, how many shades of gold are there anyway- Oh!" Jack said as the pieces fell into place "So, wait you go blind because of too much color and too many shades of color?"

"Yep." Came the short reply, "You try looking at seventy shades of the rainbow for three weeks on end and see if you can still see afterwards." Bunny challenged snarkily

"No, thanks I'm good!" Jack said laughing. "Although, if this happens EVERY year, why didn't you go blind last year?"

Bunny was quiet for a moment " Probably had something to do with the fact that I got away from paintin' for nearly three days, while we fought Pitch, got a bit of a break there."

Jack 'hmmed' in understanding before an idea came to him "Does this mean we can play Marco Polo in the pool later?"

Bunny just glared at him.


End file.
